


minakaka one'-shots

by denkisimpkirisimplove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Family, M/M, just cute one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkisimpkirisimplove/pseuds/denkisimpkirisimplove
Summary: these are MinaKaka one-shots if you don't like don't read. I'm just having fun with this ship there will be now smut I'm not very confident it writing smut yet but I'll get there someday so, for now, family one-shots are just these two being cute
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

person pov  
Minato rolled around in bed to find an empty spot next to him he sat up looking around the room to find nothing finally getting out of bed looking for the person how should be in bed walking out of the room he finds a light on in the naruto's room so he walks that way opening the door quilty he steps in to find Kakashi asleep with naruto on his chest 

(an hour earlier)

Kakashi woke to a very loud crying sighing. He sat up walking to Naruto's room. once in the room he picked him up and rocked him trying to get him to fall back asleep. He sighed again using one hand to get in the crib and laying down so naruto could lay with him he falls asleep with naruto asleep on his chest 

Minato smiled at his lover walking to the small closet and grabbing a blanket and putting it on the two and turning the lights off as he walks out walking to the room next to him turning the lights on as he walked in and looking at the bundle of blankets he walks over shaking the bundle “buddy get up we have to some things from the village” ahead with dark blue hair pops up “ok papa” he smiles and walks going to get ready for himself. Once there we’re both done they leave a note and head out 

(20 mins later)

Kakashi wakes to babbling opening his eyes he sees bright blue eyes looking up at him “win did I fall asleep” he asked himself. laying there for a few seconds then finally getting up taking naruto with him. walking to the kitchen he sees a note on the table reading it then putting it down to go get dressed again taking naruto with him. Putting naruto on the bed and grabbing his clothing and putting it on and back to the kitchen they go. Well letting the water bubbling he gets naruto ready for the day.

(10 mins later)

The door opens and little feet come running in “we’re home” yell’s Minato “in the living room” Kakashi yells back Sasuke runs in “tlaking Kakashi and hugging him “ good morning” he says Kakashi smiles at the boy kissing his forehead “how was shopping with daddy” Sasuke starts telling him everything that they did. Kakashi laughs at his son. Minato makes his way into the living room after putting everything away. walking over to Kakashi kissing the top of his head Kakashi looks up “well it seemed you two had a good time at the market” Minato laughs “we did how about you two” “I was a little confused win I woke up in the crib but then I remembered then we just got dressed and he’s been playing and I’ve been reading” “that seems nice” Kakashi looks at the boys and smiles “very” Sasuke gets up for his spot and goes to where his brother is and starts playing with him.

They may have a small family but they love it and would not give it up for the world


	2. picnic

3 person pov  
Kakashi sat in his room tears falling down his face.it had been ten mins and he couldn’t stop crying he missed them so much he wants his team back he still had Minato but his best friends are dead and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. he tries to remember that it’s not his fault but all he can think about that it is his fault that there dead 

Kakashi is pulled out of his thoughts by a small knock he looks up and wipes his tears and stands up to open the door as he opens it he’s pulled out to see a blob of gray hair pull his hand “naruto where are you taking me” he looks up and shakes his head keeps moving stopping at the front door “put your shoes on” Kakashi does so. naruto takes his hand again walking. they finally stop at the Hokage’s office. walking in the office and taking a large amount of steps up the stop at Minato’s office opening the door to see Minato at his desk naruto drags him in stopping at the front of the desk naruto lets go of him and walks towards his dad. “You’re coming with us Sasuke is already there so we just need you and papa then we’re good to go” Minato raises an eyebrow and looks at Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugs.

(10 mins later)

Naruto stops turning towards his parents “me and Sasuke have been noticing you two have been sad so we did this for you” he says walking the rest of the way to find Sasuke in front of a picnic “y..you did this for” asked Minato asked “yup we took are allowance and did our best to find things you like but your stupid anub people kept following us” Kakashi leans down and hugs naruto “thank you. you two this means a lot” Sasuke runs up to Minato and pushes him towards the picnic naruto does the same with Kakashi “now you two have fun we oh a couple of anub members dinner” naruto says “what” Minato says “in order to keep this quit we had to bribe the anub people” Kakashi just laughs “there scared of Naruto that’s they why we got a with it I just said we’d get dinner for them” Minato struggles to think that two anub black ops are scared of a ten-year-old “we take are lave now” Sasuke says before him and naruto leave 

(20 mins later)

“They are the best kids in one can ask for” Kakashi says Minato nodding in his head “but how could they be scared of our harmless ten-year-old” “he’s not as harmless as you think you should see win sakura won’t leave Sasuke alone” “he takes after you”

(with Naruto Sasuke and the anub members)

“Are you sure it’s fine” naruto nods his head. the anub members eat well naruto Sasuke pay the place and head back home to find their parents sitting on the couch passed out “Sasuke go grab a blanket for them“ Sasuke nods and goes to grad one. Win he gets back he puts the blanket on the two and smiles at his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I hope you like it pls leave me prompts


	3. family

(so I'm just going to give a quick explanation Sasuke and naruto are part of the family and they have traits of both parents like Sasuke has gray hair as does naruto but the only different thing is that naruto has blue eyes and Sasuke has gray. Kakashi and Minato are very protective of their kids and Sasuke still has all his fangirls but the only thing is that naruto does not like them coming near his bother.)

(A little bit about naruto he's more of the quiet type and hates sakura.his squad consists of Shikamaru Sasuke and naruto.there squad leader is asuma and there team 8.they are a very good team and asuma is very happy with them)

(sasuke is a lot like his bother quiet the only thing is that he can be loud.he hates his fangirls but he loves his family he hates his bother boyfriend "Shikamaru" and well pull naruto away from him in time he gets)

(that's about it i do really hope you like this pls do give me prompts)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if you like it

3 person pov  
Naruto was a quiet person, to say the least, but he had a temper just like Kakashi. but it doesn't show that often. But the one time it did show all hell broke less. So here’s how it happened 

It was a normal morning at the academy Sasuke had his fangirls on him and naruto was talking with Shikamaru win class started Iruka walked in told everyone to go to their sits. So naruto did heading towards his spot he’s sat for most of the year he stooped to see a pink-haired girl in his seat he didn’t mind at first he thought he could ask her to move so he walked up to her “excuse me” she looks up and stops talking about whatever she was talking about before he got there “yes” she asked “you’re in my spot” she glares at him “we don’t have assigned seats” everyone stopped to look at what’s happening “I know but I’ve sat there since the beginning of the year” “you have no right to sit next to Sasuke-Kun” Iruka looks at sakura eyes wide their twins and shes pissing the wrong one-off “pls get out of my spot before I remove you from the spot myself”

(line break and pls tell me if you like the book)

“You would never do that you’re too much off a softee to do that” “just move your ass we’ve bothered class enough don’t you think” he smiles “I’m not moving and that’s final” he sighed “I’m going to ask nicely one more time pls move” “I said no I want to sit next to Sasuke-Kun” as she said that the door opened to see his parent’s walk-in “can my day get in worse” he gives up and goes to sit next to Shikamaru putting his head on the desk Shikamaru pats his.

(line break)

“Well, the Hokage and the copy nin are two talk to us but I’ll give you a couple of mins to come down” Sakura starts to talk again “don’t you think naruto is just annoying” ok he’s had enough he stands up and grabs the back of her shirt “I have had enough of you he doesn’t fucking like you I don’t know why you can’t get that through your head” the class looks wide-eyed Kakashi and Minato trying to laugh “who he Sasuke-Kun to you two barley talk to each other” “he’s family you fucking idiot everyone knows that expect you and call me a softee again I will throw you out a window” “you can’t do that we’re classmates you’ll get in trouble,” she says smugly “you want to test your luck” “don’t do it,” Sasuke says “see Sasuke taking my side” “ no I’m not I’m just saying if he does that they’ll see,” he says at he points to his dad’s.

(one more line break)

“You’re fucking lucky,” he says as he drops her we’re she falls on her ass “you would never do it,” she says as she leaves to her seat “nope I’m done, “ he says as he leaves “wait come back ugh you’re just like fucking dad” naruto runs back in “say it again” “what” Sasuke smirks “that you’re just like dad” Kakashi and Minato look at each other trying to figure it out “the temper and the threats and the quite shy type yup just like him” he picks him up and drags him out Kakashi eyes-widen “forget about it naruto” he yells running after them minato looks you and smiles “I’m very sorry and we will re-do this but I have to go” he says as he runs off to find his family

**Author's Note:**

> these are MinaKaka one-shots if you don't like don't read. I'm just having fun with this ship there will be now smut I'm not very confident it writing smut yet but I'll get there someday so, for now, family one-shots are just these two being cute


End file.
